1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and in particular to a connector for connecting a high-density semiconductor device, such as that to be used in a large scale computer or the like, onto a substrate using a ZIF (zero insertion force) or a LIF (low insertion force).
Such a connector may be used in an information processing system such as that, for example, employing a very large scale high performance computer. In such a case, development of very large scale integrated circuits has made it possible to increase operation speeds and circuit densities of logical/storage circuit devices, it thus being possible to provide individual devices having high-speed and high-density.
Such a connector for connecting units having such devices thereon is thus in demand to increase the number of terminals (contact members) which may be provided and the terminal (contact member) density in the connector.
2. Related Art
One example of the connector is a solid connector which uses an elastic contact force of a spring contact member to establish an electric connection between a connection pin (male connector) and a contact member (female connector).
Another example of the connector is a liquid connector employing a liquid metal so as to realize a connection with the ZIF or LIF. In such a liquid connector, a liquid metal is directly coated or plated on the contact portion of the connector, or a container is provided for containing the liquid metal, a connection pin being immersed in the liquid metal in the container so that the electrical connection is established.
However, the construction of the solid connector such as that mentioned above limits how much the terminal-density thereof can be increased. Further, an elastic force is required to ensure the electric connection reliability between the connection pins and the contact members in the connector. Maintenance of the elastic force results in generation of the friction force required when the connection pin is being connected with/disconnected from contact members in the connector. The friction force is increased as the number of terminals provided in the connector is increased due to the demand mentioned above, the connector thus becoming inconvenient to use.
Such forces required for connecting/disconnecting operations may be reduced/eliminated by driving the contact members in the connector so as to prevent the contact members from coming into contact with the connection pins when the connection pins are inserted into/withdrawn from the connector. However, such a contact-member driving mechanism may complicate the construction of the connector.
Further, a solid connector has another problem. That is, the solid connector needs a construction which can bear the to have elastic force to ensure the electrical connection reliability mentioned above, the elastic force being increased as the number of contact members are increased as mentioned above. Such a construction prevents the connector from being miniaturized. Also the elastic force may reduce the life time of the connector. A liquid connector such as that described above also has problems. That is, a highly accurate liquid surface control system is needed to prevent the liquid metal from being splashed/leaked from the container. Thus, such a liquid connector is not suitable for general use.